Codename: Kaede
Codename: Kaede (コードネーム：楓 (カエデ) Kōdonēmu: Kaede) is a North Chevronian action-drama series produced by Inoue Yanagisawa for GP-NET, Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux Productions and Protocol Entertainment. Created by Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux, written by Yasuko Iwamura and directed by Kizuna Iwamoto, the series premiered on March 13, 2017, replacing Never Surrender, on GP-NET Primetime Mania. The series stars Marvelous Takahashi as the protagonist, while Shotaro Yamamori serves as the main antagonist in the story. Synopsis The story revolves around Haruka Takayama (Marvelous Takahashi), a twenty-eight-year-old lawyer who faced many obstacles in her life since her childhood. Through her strength and her belief that justice must be served to everyone and not only those powerful elites, she disguised herself as a hooded archer named Kaede in order to maintain fair justice to everyone, making her as the people's hero archer in their generation. Episodes Just like The Prodigal Archer and Into the Arrows, the episodes referred here as "Targets". The episode titles were seperated by commas between words and/or phrases. #Target 01: Haruka, Kaede (03/13/2017) #CKEpisode01 #Target 02: Despair, Injustice (03/14/2017) #CKEpisode02 #Target 03: Frustrations, Hope (03/15/2017) #CKEpisode03 #Target 04: Hiding, Disguising (03/16/2017) #CKEpisode04 #Target 05: Awakening, Hooded Archer (03/20/2017) #CKEpisode05 #Target 06: Instigator, Hidden Agenda (03/21/2017) #CKEpisode06 #Target 07: Criminal Case, Investigation (03/22/2017) #CKEpisode07 #Target 08: Stubborn, Anguish (03/23/2017) #CKEpisode08 #Target 09: Fraud, Statistics (03/27/2017) #CKEpisode09 #Target 10: Forgotten, Mayhem (03/28/2017) #CKEpisode10 #Target 11: Engage, Forcefully (03/29/2017) #CKEpisode11 #Target 12: Stealing, Concealing (03/30/2017) #CKEpisode12 #Target 13: Getting Along, Private Investigations (04/03/2017) #CKEpisode13 #Target 14: Finding Clues, Search No More (04/04/2017) #CKEpisode14 #Target 15: Nevertheless, Unlocking Secret Clues (04/05/2017) #CKEpisode15 #Target 16: Next Stop, Switching New Case (04/06/2017) #CKEpisode16 #Target 17: Forbidden Reasons, Getting On Caught (04/17/2017) #CKEpisode17 #Target 18: Too Drastic, Fatality Moves (04/18/2017) #CKEpisode18 #Target 19: Devastating, Incoming Times (04/19/2017) #CKEpisode19 #Target 20: Strategies, Overlead Monstrosity (04/20/2017) #CKEpisode20 #Target 21: Crackdown, Overhaul Manhunt (04/24/2017) #CKEpisode21 #Target 22: Tactics, Secret Behind Everywhere (04/25/2017) #CKEpisode22 #Target 23: Dangerous, Hiding Contrabands (04/26/2017) #CKEpisode23 #Target 24: Running Away, Search New Hideout (04/27/2017) #CKEpisode24 #Target 25: Deceptions, Making New Plans (05/01/2017) #CKEpisode25 #Target 26: Culprits, Taking Sides (05/02/2017) #CKEpisode26 #Target 27: Making Turns, Deceiving Actions (05/03/2017) #CKEpisode27 #Target 28: Hostility, Breaking The Barriers (05/04/2017) #CKEpisode28 #Target 29: Steadily, Moving Away In Turn (05/08/2017) #CKEpisode29 #Target 30: Freak, Stealing In Steadfast (05/09/2017) #CKEpisode30 #Target 31: Hatred, Attacking In Disguise (05/10/2017) #CKEpisode31 #Target 32: Domination, Heading Intruders (05/11/2017) #CKEpisode32 #Target 33: Justification, Tracing Locations (05/15/2017) #CKEpisode33 #Target 34: Freaking Out, Warning Shots (05/16/2017) #CKEpisode34 #Target 35: Hindrance, Finding All Answers (05/17/2017) #CKEpisode35 #Target 36: Backtrack, Checking The Backgrounds (05/18/2017) #CKEpisode36 #Target 37: Breaking Fears, Rendezvous In The Hell (05/22/2017) #CKEpisode37 #Target 38: Breaking Walls, Destroying Limits (05/23/2017) #CKEpisode38 #Target 39: Freaking Out, Raging Chasers (05/24/2017) #CKEpisode39 #Target 40: Going In, Making Dark Moves (05/25/2017) #CKEpisode40 #Target 41: Deteriorating, Mysterious Rage (05/29/2017) #CKEpisode41 #Target 42: Dangerous Cause, Dangerous Effect (05/30/2017) #CKEpisode42 #Target 43: Hiding Grounds, Breaking Bonds (05/31/2017) #CKEpisode43 #Target 44: Frictions, Gambling Through Time (06/01/2017) #CKEpisode44 #Target 45: Heartbreak, Desperate Moves (06/02/2017) #CKEpisode45 #Target 50: Hazardous, Taking Situations (06/13/2017) #CKEpisode50 #Target 51: Hideouts, Doing In Real Disguise (06/14/2017) #CKEpisode51 #Target 52: Devious, Unperspective Ways (06/15/2017) #CKEpisode52 #Target 53: Impulse, Take It For Granted (06/19/2017) #CKEpisode53 #Target 54: Dragging Up, Nearest Too Close (06/20/2017) #CKEpisode54 #Target 55: Making Movements, Turning Sides (06/21/2017) #CKEpisode55 #Target 56: Credentials, Finding Lost Clues (06/22/2017) #CKEpisode56 #Target 57: Crossed Fade Out, Rage Out Lost (06/26/2017) #CKEpisode57 #Target 58: Diminishing, Attacking Hustlers (06/27/2017) #CKEpisode58 #Target 59: Hindrance, Vantage Points On (06/28/2017) #CKEpisode59 #Target 60: Outrage, Rediscovering New (06/29/2017) #CKEpisode60 #Target 61: Redemption, Clashing Agents (07/03/2017) #CKEpisode61 #Target 62: Haste, Freedom To Chaste On (07/04/2017) #CKEpisode62 #Target 63: Unrage, Ferrocious Attack (07/05/2017) #CKEpisode63 #Target 64: Battlecry, Solving The Case (07/06/2017) #CKEpisode64 #Target 65: Crucial, Partial Incapacitated (07/10/2017) #CKEpisode65 #Target 66: Run Down, Breaking Dark Secrets (07/11/2017) #CKEpisode66 #Target 67: Coming Down, Striking Them Back (07/12/2017) #CKEpisode67 #Target 68: Tricking Down, Making Attacks (07/13/2017) #CKEpisode68 #Target 69: Inability, Breaking Enemies Down (07/17/2017) #CKEpisode69 #Target 70: Unruly, Finding Irrelevant Cause (07/18/2017) #CKEpisode70 #Target 71: Farthest, Distance From Mystery (07/19/2017) #CKEpisode71 #Target 72: On The Outrage, In The Shadows (07/20/2017) #CKEpisode72 #Target 73: Unravel, Casting On The Meadows (07/24/2017) #CKEpisode73 #Target 74: Haunting, Shadows Of Nowhere (07/25/2017) #CKEpisode74 #Target 75: Striking Out, To The Casting Ways (07/26/2017) #CKEpisode75 #Target 76: Hiding Out, Hiding Nowhere Out (07/27/2017) #CKEpisode76 #Target 77: Casting Off, Out Of The Nowhere (07/31/2017) #CKEpisode77 #Target 78: Off-Guard, Towards To Off-Limits (08/01/2017) #CKEpisode78 #Target 79: Benevolence, The Target From Within (08/02/2017) #CKEpisode79 #Target 80: Reserved, Fall And Total Crackdown (08/03/2017) #CKEpisode80 #Target 81: The Deserving, The Chosen Candidate (08/07/2017) #CKEpisode81 #Target 82: Entrusting, One Who Has Betrayed (08/08/2017) #CKEpisode82 #Target 83: Everything, Trying To Get Something (08/09/2017) #CKEpisode83 #Target 84: Trigger, Distance Between Surges (08/10/2017) #CKEpisode84 #Target 85: Credentials, Facing The Morale (08/14/2017) #CKEpisode85 #Target 86: Distinguish, Overcome In Fears (08/15/2017) #CKEpisode86 #Target 87: Haphazard, Secrets In A Reveal (08/16/2017) #CKEpisode87 #Target 88: Treason, Overcoming In The Ways (08/17/2017) #CKEpisode88 #Target 89: Whistle, Sound From The Dark (08/21/2017) #CKEpisode89 #Target 90: Revelations, Taking Through Hate (08/22/2017) #CKEpisode90 #Target 91: Wandering, Facing The Shadows (08/23/2017) #CKEpisode91 #Target 92: Wrath, Facing Against Barriers (08/24/2017) #TGAEpisode92 #Target 93: Rampage, Out Of Nowhere (08/28/2017) #CKEpisode93 Cast Cast was confirmed on January 10, 2017. Main cast *Haruka Takayama/Kaede: Marvelous Takahashi *Shion Kawasuma: Megumi Izuka *Kotaro Tatsumi: Shotaro Yamamori *Yukari Minamoto: Kyoko Ishida Supporting cast *Tomomi Takayama: Kotomi Iwamura *Mitsuki Kawasuma: Aya Rokujou *Hiroya Minamoto: Toshiki Kisaragi *Gentaro Takayama: Kazuki Ishino *Kyotaro Tatsumi: Ryuzaburo Sakai *Matsuda City Mayor Mashiro Kisaragi: Natsuko Umemoto *Matsuda City Vice Mayor Reiko Takayama: Hitomi Sakakibara *Katsuhiro Urashima: Tomohiro Imai *SPO4 Mitsuko Origata: Mikoto Kuwatani *Yoko Minamoto: Junko Okajima *Hatsumi Igarashi: Rika Miyamoto *Daisuke Matsushima: Takeru Kataoka Broadcast The South Chevronian premiere of the series is slated to air on February 27, 2017, on Yoshimitsu Network. The original North Chevronian premiere of the series, on the other hand, is slated to air on March 13, 2017, on GP-NET. Theme songs Intro theme (主題歌) *「On Target」 **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network Notes *Following the success of The Prodigal Archer and Into the Arrows, this series was inspired also from the classic folk tale, Robin Hood. *In an unexpected circumstances, Marvelous Takahashi's character, Haruka Takayama, shares her name to a character in an anime series, Sakura Trick, with the same name. **The only difference is Takahashi's character given name was written in katakana letters, as opposed in the said anime series which was written in kanji. *This is the third Robin Hood-inspired series whose episodes which was referred as "Targets", next to The Prodigal Archer and Into the Arrows. See also *List of GP-NET TV series *Into the Arrows Category:2017 North Chevronian TV series debuts